littlekingsstoryfandomcom-20200213-history
Long Sauvage
King Long Sauvage '(ロングソバージュ, ''Rongusobāju), often referred to simply as '''Sauvage, is the prideful and arrogant ruler of the Tiptoe Kingdom. Since the Kingdom's value of power and worth comes from how tall one is, Sauvage resides atop the great mountain Sobamanjaro, therefore making him the king of the land. He, along with King Omelet, are unique bosses due to the fact they are not battled directly. Appearances By never leaving his spot at the summit of Sobamanjaro, Long Sauvage has allowed his white beard to grow so long that it flows down the entire mountain. His face is little more than a stretchy moustache, two large eyebrows, and a pair of sunglasses, and he has a particularly tall crown. Long Sauvage first makes himself known to Corobo by sending him a letter with no other purpose other than to taunt Alpokians for not being as tall as the residents of Tiptoe, referring to the Kingdom of Alpoko as "Antpoko". At the base of Mount Sobamanjaro is a group of Mounties, one of which runs the Hiker's Registration Office. Corobo and company register as hikers to gain access to Sobamanjaro. This Mountie then informs the group that they are a rival to Long Sauvage, and that he will gladly challenge them after his lunch. Long Sauvage's food is then seen being hauled up the mountain from the Hiker's Registration Office by a crane. Along the way, the food falls out after hitting a rock, is taken by crows, and is eaten by a hiker before it reaches Sauvage, leaving him with only an apple core, which he takes begrudgingly. Sauvage's beard is shown to be moving as if it were alive, grabbing several Mounties by the neck as he brags about the size of his beard and his height, before summoning lightning to open the gate to the mountain. Corobo makes his way to the top, and forms a human tower with his citizens to become taller than Sauvage. The King of Tiptoe becomes upset at this, and tries to jump to outperform Corobo's feat. After some failed attempts, Sauvage jumps with so much force that his beard is ripped from his face, and he lands upside-down. It is revealed that under the beard he wears a red and green jumpsuit and matching puffy pants. Sauvage's mania then starts to manifest, as he believes that if he is upside down then the world works in reverse, meaning that he ''is the winner. He then promptly jumps off the side of the mountain. The remains of Sauvage's beard lie on the mountain for the rest of the story. During the God Mountain quest, Corobo retrieves the strongest remains of His Beard in order to build the Flying Machine. When revisiting Sobamanjaro, Sauvage can be found running on his hands. If Corobo chases Sauvage up the mountain to the summit, then he may talk to Sauvage, who now speaks backwards. Doing so will make many collectibles appear all over Sobamanjaro. During the final Jewel Book quest, Corobo is sent to retrieve a Kingstone from Sauvage for Ferne. Sauvage will be holding the Jewel with his feet, and Corobo must chase Sauvage down to take the Jewel from him. Towards the end of the story, a cardboard cutout of Sauvage flies past the Flying Machine during the journey into space. The inspiration behind King Long Sauvage can be seen in the Sketchbook in the World of God. King Battle Long Sauvage is fought at Sobamanjaro, and his battle is an arduous trek up the mountain. The climb is split up into several stages, each denoted by a railroad gate. Each stage is timed, and there are small caves which Corobo and his Royal Guard can hide in to avoid attacks. It is recommended to take fewer citizens to this fight, as there are many obstacles to avoid in small spaces. If Corobo runs out of time, then the next railroad gate will shut off, and an instant Game Over occurs. If a citizen is left behind after the gate closes, they will also die. There are two Hot Springs in this battle. '''Pre-Stage' The introductory stage sets the theme of the fight, having Corobo and his citizens walk up a small incline at the foot of the mountain, while Sauvage's own citizens, the Mounties, throw explosives from above. First Stage The first trial begins. It is about at long as the first stage in terms of distance travelled, but has more obstacles. Plats of Long Sauvages beard will slam against the ground, while a few Mounties throw some explosives. At the end of this section is a set of rocks to destroy. Second Stage The next stage is the longest. To begin with, it too features more rocks to destroy, which is made more difficult by balls of hair bouncing down the mountain and landing near this spot. Just after the rocks is the first Hot Spring in this battle. Continuing onwards past more Mounties leads to a path that takes Corobo and company around the back of Sobamanjaro. Here, there will be falling rocks, and swinging beard hair that can instantly kill citizens by knocking them off the mountain. Corobo must avoid these obstacles by hiding in the small caves dotted into the mountainside. Later down this path, Fierce Owls will swoop in and attack Corobo and his citizens. Past that, several pots will stand in the way, one of which is secretly an Escargoo. Beyond the pots is the Manjaro Cavern, with a sign at its entrance detailing the correct path through the Cavern. The Cavern itself is a pick-a-path, split into six sections. Each section has two paths to choose from, and an arrow pointing to one, which is nothing more than a distraction, as the player should be following the instructions on the sign outside instead. These directions will be randomised: for example, Right Left Right Right Left Right. Two of these paths will contain logs to destroy, two will contain a Rocky and some rocks to destroy, and two will contain a fight with a Cockadoodledo. If Corobo chooses the right paths, he will reach the end of the Cavern, higher up the mountain. Outside the exit is another Hot Spring. Not far from it is another set of rocks blocking the next gate. The beard hair balls from earlier are back, once again landing in front of the rocks. Third Stage Sauvage's beard will be struck by lightning during this phase. A strand of beard hair will swipe the floor at the start of this section, then several strands will be stood on end and quickly slam into the ground like a whip. After this, Corobo is required to build a bridge out of Sauvage's beard. This means that Long Sauvage is the only battle that requires a specific citizen's ability to complete. After the bridge is about halfway built, a Mountie will begin to throw explosives at the citizens building the bridge. Final Stage The final stage takes place at the summit, where Long Sauvage resides, and acts as the battle's win condition. There are two outcomes in this stage. The first outcome is where the fight is won by Corobo. This only requires that Corobo has at least 5 citizens still with him at the end of the battle, allowing him to create a human tower and stand at the top, therefore making himself taller than Sauvage. An alternate outcome occurs when Corobo has fewer than 5 people in his Royal Guard upon reaching the summit. Corobo creates the human tower, but isn't tall enough to beat Sauvage. Sauvage taunts Corobo, saying, "Ho ho ho! I'm the best! Antpoko is puny! Like a bug! A bug, I say! Tall is great! Great is tall!" Corobo's tower will then collapse, and Corobo will die upon hitting the ground. Effective Jobs Music In the European/Australian and North American releases of Little King's Story, Long Sauvage's battle theme is a fairly faithful interpretation of Holtz's "Mars, Bringer of War" from the Planet Suite. However, in the Japanese version of the game, and New Little King's Story, Sauvage's theme is Prokofiev's "Dance of the Knights." Quotes See article: Long Sauvage/Quotes Etymology Long Sauvage's Japanese name, Rongusobāju, is a pun on the French hair style "sauvage" and the noodle dish "soba". "Long" describes his long beard, but also could describe both the hairstyle and the noodle dish. Names in other languages In French, Italian and German, Long Sauvage refers to himself as "roi de la montagne", "re della montagna" and "König des Berges" respectively, all of which mean "the Mountain King." Trivia * Long Sauvage's moustache appears in the map icon for the Tiptoe Kingdom. * Long Sauvage's battle theme is different between the Japanese and Worldwide releases of Little King's Story. This is the only instance in the game where a piece of music changes between versions. * In the Seven Deadly Sins theory for Little King's Story, it is most likely for Sauvage to be Pride, as he is boastful and arrogant, and Pride is often said to come "before a fall". However, Sauvage could also be Lust. The only indicators of this is that he traps Ferne after she rejects him at a bar, and he is at the top of a mountain. In Dante's Divine Comedy, in Purgatory, the lustful are at the top of the mountain. * A character based on Long Sauvage called "Lord Sauvage" appears in New Little King's Story. Gallery Sauvage HQ Art.gif|Artwork of Long Sauvage Long Sauvage Artwork.png|Concept art of Long Sauvage Sauvage Letter.png|Long Sauvage's letter Sobamanjaro Icon.png|Sauvage's moustache in the Tiptoe Kingdom icon Sobamanjaro Summit Concept Art.PNG|Concept art of Long Sauvage standing on Sobamanjaro Klagmar's Top VGM 60-Little King's Story-King Long Sauvage Battle Category:Kings Category:King Bosses Category:Bosses __NOEDITSECTION__